supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lake Hoohaw Pokémon
This Supernannya/Pokemon AU fanfic reveals that the Lake Hoohaw citizens own at least one Pokémon. Chapter 1: The Return to Lake Hoohaw Reicheru, Sophie, Gemma, Igor, and a few of their Pokémon were walking down a field of green grass, eager to visit a utopian community inhabited with talking animals. Bubbles the Marill was skipping happily like a young girl. "Yay! We're going to Heehee Lake! We're going to Heehee Lake!" The Marill sang a little off-key. This began to bother Hinomaru and Camo. The light purple cat-like Pokémon said "Can you kindly shut up? You're disturbing the d*** peace! Also, it's Lake Hoohaw, not Heehee Lake, you idiot." Camo just looked at Bubbles annoyed. Tears began to fill the young Marill's eyes. They slowly leaked out and streamed down her face. Suddenly, a bursting tantrum commenced. Reicheru, surprised, said "Holy s***! There goes that f***ing whiny mouse again." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT! THAT'S NOT NICE!" Cried Bubbles, whose tears were shooting out her eyes like a sprinkler. Hinomaru, enraged, turned into his human form and picked up the blue mouse by his forked tail. "SHUT THE F*** UP! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE IN DEEP S***!" He scolded the rotund rodent, making her cry even more. Hinomaru was very unsympathetic with her crying because he really detested her. Camo said softly "Calm......down." "Okay..." Bubbles reluctantly stopped crying and calmed down. Hinomaru put her down as the group continued walking. "Sorry, Reicheru," Sophie said, "she can easily get upset when someone corrects and/or scolds her." "It's fine. Teach her some d*** manners, please," replied Reicheru. "I can try," Sophie accepted. In a half-hour, everyone just arrived at the hospitable lake somewhere in the United States. There were houseboats, a stick house, a watch tower, and even a wedding cake-like mansion floating separately from the rest of the homes. Bubbles cheered and jumped joyfully, "We're here in Lake Hoho!" "HOOHAW," corrected Hinomaru. Bubbles was about to whine again, but a bit of solace from Sophie saved another ear-grating annoyance. "Thank god..." Hinomaru said in relief. Sophie was ready to inform her friends. She lead them to a Noah's Ark-like houseboat. "This houseboat, where, as some of you already know, my cousins, aunt, and uncle reside. Did I also mention that they have Pokémon too?" Sophie's mini lecture began. "Interesting." Hinomaru said as he reverted to his original form. Upon arrival, three young otters came out. One was a skinny five-year-old with magenta fur and indigo hair in a bob cut. She wore pink socks and monochrome saddle shoes. Another was a plump, slightly shorter seven-year-old with scarlet fur, four strands of hair sticking up, and two pairs of whiskers. He wore white socks and brown loafers. The youngest one, at the age of two, was a light tan color with a cream stomach and a hairstyle resembling her big brother's, but with three strands. She wore a diaper and light blue booties. "Sophie!" The magenta one, Jelly said in a high, peppy voice. "Jelly!" Sophie said. Hinomaru looked at the three otters. "It's an Espeon!" Jelly said, looking at the light purple coloured cat Pokemon. "Oh, that's Hinomaru, he's my Espeon." Reicheru introduced him to Sophie's cousins. "Keep in mind, he bites people if you go near his mouth or scare him, do not hold him up by his tail in both of his Pokemon and Human forms, if is in his human forme, do not squeal, his hearing is more acute than a human and rivals that of a pet dog and certain noises disturb him." Sophie warned. Hinomaru blinked at the three, then two adult otters came out. "Aw, who's this?" The female, Opal said. Opal was a tall otter with purple fur, a darker purple afro held up by a pink headband, and three pairs of whiskers. She wore square glasses, a pink apron with a colorful fish print and pink slippers. "That's Hinomaru, he's Reicheru's Espeon." Sophie said. "Would ya look at that?" The male, Ernest looked at Hinomaru. Ernest had blue fur, a slick darker blue tuft of hair, and wore a red tie and tan loafers. Sophie said "My friends want to know about your own Pokémon." Suddenly, a light blue duck Pokémon waddled next to the little baby Butter Otter. "This is Butter's companion Ducklett Quacko," informed the red otter Peanut, "Our baby sister isn't old enough to be a full-fledged trainer, so for now, we're gonna use Quacko as like a playmate." Quacko lightly rose his wings and waddled towards Hinomaru. Hinomaru's anger slowly built in. "Back. Off." Hinomaru hissed at Quacko. "Hinomaru doesn't like other Pokemon near him and gets angry if they touch him." Reicheru said "Peanut, get that blue f***ing bird away from me before I eat it." Hinomaru warned the red otter. "Come on, Quacko." Peanut said Quacko waddled back to Baby Butter. "He's unusually violent for an Espeon." Peanut said. "Hinomaru unlike other Espeon and other Eeveelution, he is known for being brutal and very violent, when he was an Eevee, he mostly fought with bullies to steal money, as an Espeon, he is still a violent person, he is also known for using his psychic powers to control his own body temperature, but his psychic abilities can result in painful headaches in his human forme." Reicheru explained. He transformed into his human mode, Hinomaru's human form was a pale and slender yet fit young man dressed in an WWII army uniform of some kind, mostly likely an Asian one, he had a red gem in the middle of his forehead covered by dark purple streaks, he had light purple or lilac hair covered by a green coloured cap with a yellow star in the middle, he had a long tail that splited into two at the ends, it was wrapped around his waistline, his estimated age is around 18-20. "What, never seen someone do this before?" Hinomaru said, looking at the otters. Jelly curiously asked "How can you do that?" "I was watching Letters from Iwo Jima, I accidentally scanned for a human form while watching it with Reicheru, it became my human mode." "Cool!" "I know. I know." "Hey!" Peanut exclaimed "Wanna see my own Pokemon team?" "Uh, sure. I wouldn't mind," Reicheru answered. Peanut happily said "Then come with us! Also, we can get to the rest of my family's Pokemon!" Chapter 2: Meet the Family's Pokemon The group walked to the kitchen, where most of Peanut's Pokemon are at. "Yes, the policy in Lake Hoohaw states that one must be 5 years or older to be a trainer, unlike in most other places where one must be at least 10 years old," Sophie informed. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Slick, Mimi, Wingnut, Rover, and Bumper!" Peanut introduced the others to a green snake Pokemon with legs, a small gray chinchilla Pokemon, a blue and red swallow-like Pokemon, a scruffy terrier Pokemon, and a blue beetle Pokemon respectively, "Slick's the Servine, Mimi's the girl Minccino, Wingnut is the Swellow, Rover's the Stoutland, and Bumper's the Heracross!" "Cool!" Igor commented. "Yeah, it is," Peanut replied, "But wait! There's one more! He's outside our houseboat swimming with our pet fish Bubbles." "And not to be confused with my Marill," Sophie added. "Speaking of Marill, I have one of my own, too! His name is Babbles." Said Jelly. "Let's get to that later, Jel," Peanut told his sister. They go out on deck and see a shabby-looking fish Pokemon with light blue fins. "Here's my Feebas, Floppy!" Peanut showed the rest his sixth Pokemon. "Whaddya think?" "They're fine." Hinomaru said, sarcastically, but Peanut didn't seem to notice. Reicheru threw her Pokemon out, a Reshiram, who then transformed into its human mode, a human female with long white hair, a Vulpix, a Growlithe, a Meowstic, and a Delphox. "Woah! They must be your team, Reicheru!" Jelly said in shock. "Exactly," replied Reicheru. Jelly asked "Wanna see my team? Trust me, they're cool!" Nobody noticed the orange and white koi Pokémon that emerged from the water next to Floppy. Baby Butter was the first to spot the horned koi. "Good eye, Butter!" Complimented Jelly. The magenta otter showed everyone else her fish Pokémon. Jelly explained "Here's my Goldeen. Her name is Yoko! Isn't she pretty?" "Nice fish," Hinomaru sarcastically said, which Jelly failed to understand that he meant that he didn't really like her Pokémon that much. "Uh, thanks?" Jelly responded in confusion, "I have five other Pokémon too! They're hanging out in my room!" She guided her family and Sophie's group to PB&J's bedroom. There was a blue fighting frog Pokémon, an electric flying squirrel Pokémon, a martial arts ermine Pokémon, a speedy ninja snail Pokémon with a pink shell obscuring the face, and a round blue mouse Pokémon. Jelly explained "Here's my Frogadier named Crash, my Emolga Amelia, my Mienfoo Jackie, my Accelgor Mach, and my Marill Babbles." Bubbles excitedly jumped for joy and ran to Babbles. She squealed as she hugged him "TWIN BRO!" Babbles was pretty satisfied and confused at the same time. He was glad that he got a chance to reunite with his twin sister. On the other hand, he was annoyed by Bubbles' hugging. "Bubbles," Sophie commanded "let's not go too far with that. OK?" The female Marill stopped and let go. "Thank you," said Sophie. "Now what?" Asked Igor. "Meet me and my wife's Pokemon! Mine are at the basement sorting things carefully." Ernest announced They walk down to the basement where they see Ernest's team: A pink hippo-like Pokemon wearing a red and white ruff and a shell-like crown, a tall brown bear Pokemon, a black dinosaur Pokemon with silver plates on its body, a blue and black electric lion-like Pokemon, a huge fire pig Pokemon, and a blue sauropod Pokemon with its body beset with light blue crystals. "Here they are! The pink hippo-looking one is a Slowking named Louis, the big brown bear is my Ursaring Grizz, the steel horned dinosaur is my Aggron named Iron, the blue and black lion is my Luxray named Flash, the huge orange pig with a yellow pattern around its waist is my Emboar Cinder, and last but not least, the blue dinosaur is my Aurorus Eve," Ernest introduced his team to the others. Hinomaru apathetically said "Yeah, yeah. That's nice." "Greetings, visitors! My name is Louis." Greeted Louis. He was the only Pokemon of PB&J's elementary family who could speak human language due to his intelligence. "Mama has her own team, too! Come upstairs! They're at the living room!" Jelly called out. They head upstairs to the living room. They saw a green Pokemon with roses in its arms and a short white hairstyle, a cream kitsune Pokemon, a pink cow Pokemon, a brown kangaroo Pokemon with reptilian traits, a pink heart-shaped fish Pokemon with dorsal and vestral fins, and a pink ovoid Pokemon with curls of hair, white wing tufts, and an egg in its pouch. "As you can see," Opal presented, "I have a Roserade named Flora, a Ninetales named Grace, a Miltank named Bessie, a Kangaskhan named Victoria, an Alomomola named Darling, and a Blissey named Sunny." "Splendid!" Complimented Gemma. "Why thank you." Replied Opal heartily. "We're not the only ones with Pokemon. No siree," said Peanut, "our neighbors have their own Pokemon too!" "Really?" Asked Igor "It's true!" Peanut answered as he lead the rest outside the houseboat to meet their neighbors' Pokemon. Chapter 3: The Raccoons' Pokemon The group entered a pink fish-shaped houseboat. It was the residence of four hygienic masked animals. Jelly declared "My raccoon friend Pinch has a fine team of Pokémon!" "Example?" Hinomaru asked. "Wait and see!" Jelly called back. Upon stepping into the kitchen, they encountered a blue raccoon wearing a pink hairbow, pink socks, and black Mary-Janes. "Hi PB&J! Hey Sophie!" Greeted Pinch. "Hello there, Pinch Raccoon. I'm introducing my friends Reicheru, Gemma, and Igor to you and your family's Pokémon," said Sophie. "Let's start off with my mom's Pokémon," the raccoon girl remarked. A gray adult raccoon with short dark gray hair, a turquoise headband, a turquoise apron, maroon socks, and dark orange sneakers with white circle stickers was busily arranging mail with the help of her Pokémon: A pink humanoid with magenta joints, blue Krusty the Clown-esque hair and navy blue jester shoes, a blue canine Pokémon with darker blue hair and a diamond-shaped tail, a red and white penguin Pokémon with a sack-like tail, a small blue bird Pokémon with cottony wings, a green sauropod Pokémon with pink flower petals around its neck, and a pink-furred bird-like bipedal being emitting a pleasant scent. Pinch went into detail on her mother's six companions, "My mom has a Mr. Mime named Bozo, a Glaceon named Winter, a Delibird named Zebedee, a Swablu named Nimbus, a Meganium named Chris, and an Aromatisse named Sweetie." "That's original," Hinomaru said sarcastically. "I'll take that as a compli-" Pinch was suddenly cut off by Sophie's remark. "That was sarcasm, which may come off as a bit insulting," the orange otter explained. Pinch, tearing up, cried "Oh! I just wish that he didn't insult mama's Pokémon!" Hinomaru changed into his human form and grabbed Pinch by her paws. "Grow up, you f***ing wimp!" Hinomaru scolded the raccoon girl. Peanut commanded "Please don't speak to Pinch like that." "It's a tendency within Hinomaru's personality, remember?" Reminded Reicheru. "Oh," replied Peanut, "It doesn't mean he has to hurt her feelings." After Pinch's last tear dried up, Hinomaru released her from his grasp. Suddenly, a small gray raccoon boy wearing yellow and orange fish shoes ran up to the group with a brown lion cub Pokémon darting beside him. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The raccoon toddler accidentally crashed into Gemma and knocked her over. The lion cub Pokémon followed suit seconds later. "Scootch!" Pinch scolded, "Please do not greet people like that! It's rude!" "Sorry, sorry, my fault..." "It's okay, my little brother," Pinch turned to the team, "Now, this is my younger brother Scootch and his Litleo Simba!" Gemma got up from the floor and rubbed her bruises a bit. "Are you okay, Gemma?" Asked Sophie. "Yes, I'm alright. Scootch sure can be rambunctious!" "I know. His hyperactivity is what you should expect whenever you come across him." "Ooh, and his Litleo is named Simba? I love The Lion King!" "Yep." Hinomaru already knew that Scootch was trouble. He had thoughts of the raccoon boy aggravating him to no end with his over-the-top energy. "I had enough of this s***. I'm outta here to make a sandwich," the lilac-haired being was tired of the "tour". Jelly replied "Wait! We're not do-" "Shut the f*** up. I'm not putting up with this anymore," Hinomaru talked back. Chapter 4: In the Houseboat Hinomaru was seen making a sandwich using his psychic abilities while sitting down. His powers were quite strong and he preferred using them to cook than touching them with his bare hands, then Peanut walked in, he was shocked. "How....how do you do that?" He said. Ernest walked in. "Hinomaru, I do not like you using your powers to cook." He said. "And I don't like it when your f***ing kids walk on me taking a shower." Hinomaru replied back. "They're only kids, so they don't know better." Ernest explained. "You DO NOT know how many times, that I heard your kids say "I saw Hinomaru's genitals", Teach them to f***ing knock." Hinomaru angrily said He finished the sandwich and ate it slowly, he put cucumber and he was thankful there seemed to be Tamato berries. "Why did you join Reicheru's team to begin with?" He asked. "Since I was an Eevee with my brothers, when I evolved into Espeon, She tried very hard to keep me safe, they are a metric f***ton of trainers who see my Akira-like psychic powers a threat to mankind." He said. "You mean your....." He said. "Yes, my telekinesis is enough to destroy an entire continent." He said. "Are you for real?" The blue otter responded in shock. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics